Shiemi's Kanine freind
by zig2000
Summary: He had protected Shiemi since she had first found him. This is a small story of a Demon Shiemi had met as a kid. This demon became a loyal companion always on the side lines. This is a small 2 maybe 3 chapter story of his involvement in Shiemi's life. Please read and review and have a great day :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm gonna be honest I haven't kept up to date with Blue Exorcist so im only going to go up as far as I can remember which isn't that far but i'll do my best to keep everything... in tune, ok so this should only be about 2 maybe 3 chapters long so please enjoy please review and give me your thought's especially if its problems in grammar or the plot cause as I said my memory is very patchy in this manga/anime. Well anyways lets get this excuse for a FanFiction going... oh dear this is gonna suck...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters**

It was cold out today, the exorcist of True Cross Academy where searching for an unidentified demon that had snuck into the academy. After it had been shot more then once in various areas in an earlier fight it had disappeared. The Exorcist had spent all day searching for it the fact that it had easily bypassed all the academy's defenses worried them they also where worried about the fact no one had identified it yet all they knew was it looked like some weird wolf of some type. The search was eventually dropped as there where no sign's of it making the idea that it died of its wounds long ago very plausible. However they where indeed wrong it had yet to die although the arms of death where indeed closing on it, it was still bashing its head against the fence before it hurting itself each time. The fence was all that stood between it and its salvation for on the other side of this damned fence was the only thing that could possibly heal it.

On the other side was an abundance of berries, plants, and herbs some of which had healing properties that could grant it some relief from the pain maybe even put him out of this misery. But it could barely budge the gate open a bit in its current state it could barely even support its own weight so finally it gave up it collapsed next to the gate. _"i can't believe this is how it will end for me after all that i've been through... I die by a bullet... how pathetic of me..." _it was a guy for sure it was indeed a wolf but unlike a normal wolf he had horns, was slightly larger then a normal wolf, and very weird eyes. He had gray fur but his underbelly was white starting near his neck and spread back to the tip of his tail. But today he also adorned a red color, his own blood he had gotten in a fight with a few exorcist one of which was a little to trigger happy filling him with bullets.

He laid there he had just reached the teens of his short life his dog life span sucked. He was getting cold he wasn't to sure why his fur had always kept him warm safe from the elements but at the moment it felt like it was indeed failing him. He made one last attempt to stand but the broken front leg disagreed with this plan and fell back onto the floor. His thoughts where a jumble of regret and sorrow. His senses dulled his vision was getting groggy his already damaged hearing was fading soon all that worked was his nose and barely even his eyes and ears. It was in the midst of this pain that heard it a cheerful sounding voice and the sound of a girl skipping her way up to the gate. He sighed he knew what to expect the girl would scream run call for help and poof he'd be killed. He looked to the source there was a small blonde girl smiling happily skipping up the steps that his blood had lightly coated from his climb up here. She got to the gate when a an older voice called after her it sounded frightened and worried. "Shiemi stop! G-get over here quickly!" Shiemi turned around but stopped half way to look at the wolf.

She raised her hand and pointed at the wolf before yelling out rather happily "doggy!" he laid there amazed at the fact that even with the six horns on his head and his red and blue eyes that where now wide open in amazement, she couldn't tell he was a demon. "Gran can we keep him?" the grandmother stood there just as amazed as the wolf demon. "um no Shiemi get away from it!" the wolf saw his chance as Shiemi turned to walk away the wolf began to whimper not that it was fake he had been holding the pain in until now. Shiemi looked at the wolf once again "Gram look its in pain please lets just heal it and then we can let it go away... please Gram." the grandmother sighed before answering "ok Shiemi but your dragging it in i'm not as strong as I used to be ok?" Shiemi nodded before grabbing the wolf and dragging it to the fence gate. The Grandmother opened the gate and they dragged him in.

He was lying down on the grass the Grandmother had plucked the bullets out and stitched the bullet holes. Now his leg, torn ear, and rib cage was wrapped in bandages he couldn't move much and he resisted the urge to lick the stitches on him. He was still in a lot of pain and neither of them had done much to relieve it. He was laying down under the shade of one of the big trees in the garden. He sighed his mouth was getting dry and he was sent into a lot of pain as his stomach began to growl each time he breathed his chest felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand blades. He could see the Grandmother planting flowers in the moist soil while Shiemi helped her. He couldn't help but feel bored his hunger was horrid and his thirst was major and it didn't help that there was a small stream of water in front of him just out of reach. But he was happy that they had bothered to help him out.

It was nearing night time the Grandmother had left to go rest inside Shiemi did the same so now it was just him out here... alone, cold, hungry, and thirsty. He sighed it was nice out there where light bugs hovering above the grass and soil had a fresh almost comforting smell to it.

He laid there his sore body finally relaxing he closed his eyes but couldn't sleep as he was quickly snapped back to being awake as he felt something poke his side. He shot his eyes open and looked to the source calming down at the sight of Shiemi. She looked at him and giggled "im sorry did I scare you?" he rolled his eyes and looked away " umm are y-you hungry?" he pretended not to hear her but his stomach answered anyways with a loud roar. _"dang." _Shiemi giggled again "give me a second I'll be right back." with that she ran off inside and came back out with a bowl in her hands. "here I don't know if you'll like it but at least you'll have something to eat." she reached into the bowl and brought out a handful of berries before putting them in front of his face "here you go" he took them gladly he ate them slowly at first using the juice to moisten his mouth then he started to eat them at a faster rate he was just so hungry that when he had emptied her hand he continued to lick Shiemi's hand and fingers just cause there was still some juice on them.

She quickly noticed how dry his tongue was. "oh here let me get you some water." she walked to the nearby stream and cupped her hands in the water before heading back "here drink some of this." he quickly drank it all finally moistening his mouth. Once he was done he put his head back down and yawned. Shiemi smiled at him "are you tired?" he nodded he was very tired still hungry and slightly thirsty but now his lack of rest was catching up to him. Shiemi nodded and stood up "ok doggy i'll see you in the morning." she walked back to her house to rest. He closed his eyes and finally rested in peace happy nothing was trying to kill him for once.

**AN: Ugh this probably came out really bad and what not but still thank you for reading please review or pm me your thoughts. This took longer then I thought it would. In case there was any confusion this part of the story took place before Shiemi's Grandmother died it actually takes place when she was really young. Please enjoy your day and remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello ther my readers (the few of you there is anyways) well it took me a while but I finally finished chapter two so here you go please read and review and give me your thoughts. I think I might have to extend this story to be 4 chapters wrong I hope you don't mind. Please enjoy ok see you at the bottom of the page :)**

It was a quiet morning the sun was just peaking up and a nice breeze was rolling over the academy it seemed to be a nice day. The demon wolf was already healed he'd been feeding off nothing but berries and table scraps but that was okay. He was currently watching the sunset from behind the metal fence surrounding his temporary sanctuary. _"its very lovely today I bet it looks beautiful to a human...but of coarse I have to see it all in black and white..."_ he sighed sadly and laid down on the soft patch of grass. He'd become accustom to living with humans. It made him sad knowing he'd have to leave soon.

He had over heard the old lady and Shiemi's mother talking last night. They had said he'd have to go the moment he was fully healed. His ears flattened and his happy mood from when he woke up suddenly dissipated. He looked around no one was out and today would be his last day before he was kicked out and thrown back into the fray. _"it's not to bad right I mean whats the worse that could happen?..."_ he knew very well what the worst thing was. He could be killed by an exorcist. That wasn't something he would particurlly enjoy.

He was knocked out of these thought's when a pair of hands grabbed his tail "doggy!" it was Shiemi the little girl who had been so king to him these past days. _"i think i'll miss you most of all little one." _he said. Sadly however Shiemi didn't hear him she just continued to play around with his tail. He had become used to her antics by now usually she'd attempt to annoy him then continue on with complete randomness. "what are you doing out here doggy?" she looked so cheerful it hurt him a little knowing he'd never see that again he dazed out thinking about other things he'd miss about this place.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the little kid grabbed the fur on the back of his neck and tried to pull him into a hug but he struggled out of it. "aww doggy come back here." he had to admit he could use a hug but he sure as hell wasn't going to be forced into one by a kid barely half his size. He ran off to the other side of the garden Shiemi chased right after him attempting to grab him again each time rather unsuccessfully.

Then just as he was starting to have fun Shiemi began to cry. He began to slowly approach her _"oh crud um its ok, I didn't mean to be mean its okay please sto-" _he was cut off as Shiemi jumped at him and forced him into hug. _"oh your a devious one aren't you." _Shiemi just clung onto him. He sighed and tried to wiggle free at first but she didn't let him. "no doggy stay put." she was really trying to demand him "if you leave i'll have to go to school... I don't wanna go to school."

He looked at her curiously but before he could try to even figure out what school was her mother came out "Shiemi come on we have to get you to school." Shiemi let go and walked away "okay, bye doggy i'll see you later." and with that she left. The wolf just laid back in the grass as he saw them walk away _"goodbye little one I'll miss you..."_. He just waited there on the ground there wasn't really much to do except wait to be thrown out.

It took awhile but eventually the mother returned "okay now as for you" his ears immediately dropped down and he sighed before getting up and walking to the fence. "oh good you know that you need to leave then, wonderful now get out of here!" she demanded while pointing to the now open gate. Just as he began to step out he was stopped by the grandmother "wait, don't go yet please." he immediately halted and planted imself into the ground.

The grandmother then went to Shiemi's mother and was talking to her. They seemed to be in an argument he could only assume it had something to do with him even with his canine hearing they spoke to lowly for him to hear them. Finally it seemed they came to an agreement then the mother heard a ring inside the house she walked inside to go answer it while the grandmother walked over to him "okay so we'll let you stay until Shiemi gets home that way she can tell you goodbye, I know how much she's started to care for you so I think it's only right she gets to say goodbye."

He didn't know whether to smile, whimper, or chew someones face off_ "so im still leaving but now the little one gets to say goodbye... thats all that changed... okay then..." _He wasn't heard but before he could try to emote his feelings about this the mother came running out. "im going to go get Shiemi she was feeling sick i'll be right back." and with that the other left out the gate to get Shiemi. The wolf looked over to see the grandmother walk over to a small chair outside the house and sat down.

He walked over to the grandmother and laid down beside the chair he was tired for some reason. She reached down and gave him a small pat on the back "your a good boy aren't you, you've definitely made Shiemi very happy. It almost makes me sad to send you off." he looked up at her _"i'm not to sure I made her that happy, but I can tell you she definitely made my life a little brighter." _he made a happy bark and began to wag his tail happily. "i admit I wish we could keep you. But well your a demon and pretty soon we're going to open up again so the exorcist can get their supplies again, and then you won't be safe and we'll all get in trouble and we can't have that can we." he thought about it before nodding in agreement _"indeed that would be bad... I guess it's okay then... I'd rather not cause you all so much trouble."_

It was quite a while before Shiemi and her mother finally returned. "doggy!" she cheered out happily and ran straight to the wolf umping at him "hi there boy." he wasn't to surprised to be greeted by her like this _"hello little one." _he made a happy little bark. "um Shiemi I'm sorry but doggy has to go." _"well that was a little to sudden don't you think!" _he slightly glared at the mother. "what no, I thought we were going to keep him?" the mother shook her head "I'm sorry Shiemi but we can't." Shiemi looked very hurt by this her eyes started to water.

"but mom please he hasn't done anything wrong he's a good boy he wouldn't hurt us, please mom... he's my best friend." that touched evryones heart a little especially the wolf. _"d-do you really mean that?" _his tail started to wag lightly but it hurt him knowing he had no choice but to leave. "Shiemi I said no and that's final!" "but mom please i-i d-don't wa-want to lose my best friend" she hugged the large demon wolf even tighter and began to bury her head in his fur as she started to cry.

She looked at the wolf "y-you don't w-wanna leave either r-ri-right boy?" he shook his head immediately and licked her face barking happily wagging his tail. _"no I don't wanna leave this place its so nice here. Please let me stay here with you!" _by now he was barking happily until he felt the mother grab him by the fur on the back of his neck and pull him away from Shiemi "im sorry hon but he has to go and that's final!" and with that she threw him outside the gate and closed it behind him as he tumbled down the stairs. As he hit the bottom of the stairs he quickly got back up and ran straight to the gate but as he clashed into the fence something shoked him shooting him back down the stairs. _"ugh! What w-was that!?" _Shiemi ran up to the fence "doggy no! Mommy let him back in!" she was crying as he saw her best friend lay on the ground twitching as some weird current continuously shot threw his body.

When he woke up again he was in a bag in the dumpster _"where am I... what happened?..." _he clawed his way out and jumped out the dumpster his nostrils burning with the sent of the old musty garbage he'd been laying in coating his body now. _"where's Shiemi why am I here? Whats happened and most importantly why can't I see from my right eye!"_

**AN: Well hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter please reveiw or PM me your thoughts. I hope you enjoy your day :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile I've been very busy recently I'll try to get this stuff out there sooner but no promises ugh this is gonna be a long day isn't it... anyways on with the story!**

It had been a long time since Shiemi had seen that wolf demon. A long time but she never forgot the wolf but it wasn't bugging her to much she still had her grandma after all. Today was nice she was at a market with her mom getting some seeds to plant it was a normal day nothing new had really happened but there was one thing different. There was a one eyed demon sitting near by in a box. He was asleep at the moment this area was as close as he could get without getting his face blown off.

He picked up his head adjusting his position to get a better look at the market area there where many small food stands set up here he liked that. It meant there was always food to steal and scavenge for. It was a normal day, as usual the place was lightly packed people where here and there but from what he saw it looked pretty calm today so he got out of his box and stretched his body. He let out a long loud yawn and shook any sleep left in his body out. It was nice out today the sun was shinning the birds where chirping and it looked like the amount of exorcist usually out there was lower. _"today is gonna be a good day I can feel it. Today will be the day I steal that steak." _He'd been eyeballing a steak out on an open stand near by they usually had the best food to steal the guy running the stand however was an exorcist and always spotted him before he could even get a meter close by.

So now with a plan being finally made today would be different he was gonna have that steak for sure. He looked around spotting the best path over he then slowly crawled across the floor under a crate he stole from a close by fruit stand. After he got half way to the stand someone stepped on his tail he yipped and pulled it under the box and remained still he could hear an eerily familiar voice outside "what was that? Did you hear it to?" "yeah but what was it?" another voice said, he didn't know why but the other voice for some reason really pissed him off making a small growl escape his mouth. "ma there I think it came from there!" he could here arguing amongst other things _"their gonna find me errr I need a diversion they'll ruin my plan... wait that it!" _the demon turned around under the box lifting it up a little to make sure he had a clear shot then BAM he ran like a bat out of hell, he zipped at the stall, however the Exorcist acted to fast and attacked him with the giant cleaver he was using to hack at the meat a second ago.

The demon wolf stopped just a little to late and almost lost his head, the wolf then proceeded to grab the crate behind himself and turned chucking it at the exorcist knocking him over, he then ran jumping over the now subdued Exorcist and up on the stall he then grabbed the steak and ran out as quick as possible only catching a glimpse of Shiemi from the corner if his eye causing him to stop to look at Shiemi. _"you." _his tail began to wag but her and her mother starred at him horrified slightly dampening his mood _"young one? Do-don't you remember me? We-ahh!" _he yipped as a steak knife landed in front of him digging into the concrete

"stupid demon!" the Exorcist got up pulling out a revolver from behind the apron he wore at the stall "get away from them you beast!"

The Exorcist shot at the demon dog causing him to yip as a bullet rang past his ear _"errr exorcist Asshole! Eep!" _he was cut off by another shot that barely missed his paw so he did what any logical creature would do. He turned and ran like his life depended on it.

"wait! Come back!" yelled Shiemi as she raised a hand at the now fleeing demon and was about to run after when her mother grabbed her "Shiemi quickly lets go home!"

-T-

The demon had finally reached his safe spot besides the box he'd sleep in there was an abandoned building he enjoyed living in to. By now his mouth was watering the steak in his mouth releasing a heavenly aroma and although the sight from earlier was still in his head right now all he could think was _"food"_. He quickly began to eat the food, gnawing it down as it was his first meal in days and even then the steak was very unfulfilling and left his stomach grumbling for more _"errgh I'm sorry I can't fill you up anymore but we made a promise remember?"_ his stomach growled painfully in response making him fall over in pain ears drooped and jaw clenched tightly as he forced down what some dogs called second lunch. He swallowed and weakly stood up the run from earlier taking a toll on his body.

"_owowowow, shit these simple actions get harder to perform each day" _as he stood he walked over to a red torn couch in the building it was set against a wall opposite of it was a window thin curtains dimming one of the only light source in the building. He sighed and laid his head on the torn arm rest as his eyes began to get heavy as weariness fell upon him he fell asleep.

-T-

Shiemi was currently tending to the plants watering them while her mother was inside working in the shop. Shiemi couldn't concentrate though as for whatever reason that demon dog's image was logged in her brain. She gave a long deep sigh as she couldn't figure out where he remembered the demon from. That was when her grandmother walked out. "hello Shiemi." spoke the little old lady as she stepped out a smile plastered on her face. "how was your day Shiemi?" "hm? oh it was great I had a very interesting day actually" responded Shiemi. The grandmother quirked an eyebrow up curiously "really? What happened?"

So once Shiemi finished telling her grandmother what had happened at the market area she waited for her grandmother to respond "Shiemi... do you remember how long ago when you where much younger you met a large dog and forced us to heal it?" Shiemi thought for a second it had been a long time ago when she was younger but she could never forget her best friend however the mental image of him wasn't to great anymore as she could no longer remember much of the large dog/wolfs features.

"yes gram I remember... but whats this got to do with him?" asked Shiemi.

"well Shiemi that demon sounds like the dog from your childhood. But I thought it had died long ago I never would of expected it to still be alive given its condition when it left." the grandmother said while stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"oh... WAIT WHAT!" yelled Shiemi as her grandmothers words registered in her brain.

**AN: Done! So finally I completed this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and yes there was a time skip I am sorry time skip haters but it was between that and 10 extra useless and stupid chapters so trust me the time skip is worth it. Also the amount of chapters long this story'll be has been increased. Anyways see ya guys next chapter goodbye for now!**


End file.
